legacy_of_izalfandomcom-20200214-history
Belrus Gillio
Belrus Gillio is a dragonborn paladin of goodly repute in the Mid-Western communities of farmers and frontiers folk. He was the first new member to join Group 1 after the demise of Yenkas in the Dwarven Forges under the city of Moradin. Jorrik Steelmind had been hiring him for a few weeks for various justice and extermination duties with in the kingdom and recommended he would be a good addition to the party as they went to the Fallsworn Jungle. After seeing the dire state the world would fall in he decided to continue adventuring with the party to help stem the flow of darkness. He often accompanies Elgroth in the front line of battle protecting him while he rages about, and in confused stares when the rest of them speak in Elvish. Belrus grew up in the small frontier farming community vaguely West of Urach when as a hatching he was seemingly abandoned on the farmers Gillio doorstep. He grew up under the firm rearing of an old human adventurer named Nirdar and the gentle kindness of his wife Wefley a former cleric. Belrus learned to work hard all the day long, his large size as he grew into adulthood made him a very popular hand to have around. He also learned right from wrong and a fierce appreciation for community and helping those who cannot help themselves amongst the hardly a good folk. Physical Description A large dragnborn standing closer to 7 feet tall with square shoulders and a barrel chest covered with battered chainmail that has been repaired many times. His golden hued scales show clearly his gold dragon heritage, the fine scales across his short snout are marred from some long ago injury. A warhammer sits in a hip holster and a spear is strapped across his back. His shield is a battered thing as well dented and scarred except for the carefully painted symbol of Torm, a right-hand gauntlet held upright with palm forward. Background Early Years Belrus never knew who his biological parents were, the only part of them he ever had was that they passed along his golden heritage. Sometime on a cold winters night near the founding of Bullhelm the recently turned farmers Nirdar and Wefley Gillio heard a screeching at their door and found the baby dragonborn swaddled in fine leathers and furs, but with no note. Unsure of what to do, the couple brought the hatching in from the cold and waited, hoping whoever had left it would return. The days turned to weeks and no sign of the parents was seen, so being goodly people the Gillio's decided to raise the baby dragnborn as their own. The Gillio's had been adventurers before settling down in the Western frontiers so they had amassed a fair amount of loot in their time and it helped them pay for a large plot of land and a paddock of cows. The farmers were quite shocked and pleased when the infant grew so fast into childhood, a mere five years had passed but already Belrus was the size of a smaller man and with the maturity of a child entering his teens. Life on a farm in the vast and untamed West was and is not an easy thing, towns and cities too far away to purchase luxuries and other necessities the struggle to keep everything going was constant. The ever looming threat of monstrous creatures was a constant as well, only the strong and smart thrived in this land. Being a retired disciple of Torm Belrus's adoptive father taught him how to be a good man and how to be a warrior whenever they had the spare time for it, and with his brother when he was old enough to draw steel. Belrus's size and strength leaned him towards a more powerful and aggressive style of fighting with heavy weapons and a shield. Wefley taught him compassion and the ways of a healer, and Belrus took to helping those who needed it quickly. Time passed and Belrus grew into a dependable and hard working farmer who often helped the leader of the village with disputes and defended the town from creatures. He was quite popular with the towns folk despite his obvious racial differences, always ready to lend a hand and pitch in to help the community. He and his brother Elmen were close as well, with plans of seeing the wide world to adventure like their parents. Goblin Fever Sometime after his 23 winter the farming town was nestled nicely in the lower foot hills of the Dragon Plains mountains, quiet and buttoned down for the cold and harsh season. Few people were awake and even fewer were on patrol, as the past had shown them that attacks very rare happened in the winter, so the invading goblin horde was nearly within the wood walls protecting the town when the alarm was raised. Bitter Snout the bugbear war chief of the Glimrock goblin clan had been a fierce enemy of the settlement for years, raiding and attacking it when the whim struck the horrid creature. Shouts rose into the nights frosty air as the biting flames of enemy fire flared on the wood houses, screams and cry's of fright and confusion quickly turned to outrage and calls for battle as the hardy frontiers men and women gathered their weapons. Battle was joined between the mass of goblins and their larger allies, bugbears, hobgoblins and the like and the predominantly human force of Bullhelm. Nirdar lead his two sons into the fray with abandon, Wefley close behind to cast her soothing healing spells for allies and biting curses for the goblin kin. The goblins soon pressed their advantage and had the farmers back on their heels, losing ground to biting steel and scorching flame. With the pitched battle leaning in favor of the goblins Bitter Snout boldly fought in the front, confident his force would win the night battle, and wanting ensuring he would be seen by his minions to farther his ego. Too boldly. The viscous fight had separated Belrus from his family and he found himself desperate straits, weaponless and with a shattered shield near to the Bugbear chief. Seeing his doom in the approaching hideous face of Bitter Snout, Belrus ran to a near by blacksmith and pulled free a burning wagon wheel as a shield and took up a large hammer. The flames of his makeshift shield hardly hurt the golden dragonborn, his heritage protecting him from the worst of the burns, but to the bugbear the distracting light and heat kept him on the defensive as he tried to avoid devastation blows from the smiting hammer. Panic was the ultimate downfall of the superior fighter, the bugbears fear of fire and his fear of looking weak in front of his followers drove him to fight the young dragonborn recklessly. Many minuets of savage combat went by, both fighters taking grievous wounds and both stubbornly refusing to back down when suddenly thoughts hammered into Belrus's mind and he bellowed out a command. His hammer glowed with a soft grey light and his next strike smote the bugbear down with a crack of his skull crumbling. Torm's Guiding Hand Recovering from his wounds Belrus lay in a fever, close to death despite the healing magics of his mother. His mind was filled with the tales Nirdar had told him group up about Torm, the steel clad god riding his great golden dragon companion into righteous battle. The gold dragonborn was hit with an epiphany and felt divine favor from his god, filling with virtuous justice Belrus bellowed out his denial of deaths embrace and was filled with the healing energy. Belrus was not the only one injured in the battle, Elmen, Belrus's brother had lost a leg in the fray. In the following months Belrus abandoned his farming ways in favor for paladin-hood, to Nirdar's great admiration, and sought out all he could know of Torm's way of glorious justice. He spent his days learning the tennents of Torm and training his martial prowess as well as keeping the peace in the lands around him home of Bullhelm. The stories of Belrus's battle with the loathsome Bitter Snout spread across the area filling the commoners with esteem and he quickly became a local hero, allowing him to be the unofficial sherif of the frontier lands along the Western steppes of the Dragon plains. Not all was well though, Elmen had never fully mentally recovered from the loss of his leg and grew bitter and rage filled. Jealous of Belrus's raise to notoriety and mobility Elem became jaded and cruel eventually leaving the farm to anther settlement on negative terms with the family. The Fall The next few years passed as Belrus came into his full glory as a paladin. Traveling the harsh lands of the West to bring justice to criminals and stopping monstrous beats from wreaking havoc on the goodly folk he shepherded. He became allies with other towns and villages, never left for wanting of food or shelter as he roamed about looking for were he might help with either his words or hammer. On one such session of travel Belrus was to the North patrolling a small lumber community who had been attacked by a pack of devious wargs. A man had come to him offering the sizible bounty, a deep seeded green had always been within Brlus, he ignored the signs of danger coming from the mountains and left. Wanting to make a speedy return after dealing with the wargs in the North and earning his coin, he headed back south to Bullhelm at all speed. When he finally reached the town a thick smoke hung over the burnt out houses and stables, folks from other towns and homesteads milled about the ruins in shocked disbelief and horror. The town of Bullhelm, Belrus's home for so many years, had been razed by an unknown force and everyone he had ever cared for and who had excepted him as one of their own lay slaughtered in the dirt. The people with good intentions destroyed evidence Belrus needed to track and avenge these murders, who ever they may be. After a short time Belrus traveled to seek out his brother and relay the dark news, he was not welcomed warmly. After Belrus told Elman, relations broke down eve farther, the devastated Elmen blaming his adaptive brother for the deaths of his parents and disowned him then and there. The months passed and Belrus was unable to find whoever had killed his family and the town, he sank into a dark cloud of guilt and burning anger. Unable to do more with his search, Belrus attempted to go on with his peace keeping of the land, but now he grew short of temper and the smile that was never far from his lips soured into a scowl that stole the mirth of any town he entered. His former ways of speaking first and acting second reversed and his form of justice turned far harsher to those who had done wrong. His harsh treatment of the wicked contuined for a time and the happy greetings he once received turned to fear, the turn of the people he cared so much for filled Belrus with even more guilt and loathing. The dragonborn paladin left the area without a word of goodbye to any, leaving behind his kindness and gentle ways, Belrus pursued a cold justice in different lands. Act I: A Chance at Redemption Act II: Shades of Grey in the Darkness ''' '''Personality Relationships 'Legend: |A| - Alive, |D| - Deceased, |M| - Missing.' Allies Chrysanthemum- |A| The great and mighty dragon lady fills Belrus with a scene of wonder and amazement, he had grown up with tails of Torm's faithful dragon companion and feels a deep respect for her. Leader of the Council of Ertol. Duran Veneficus- |A| Belrus has mixed feelings about this Elf, more then a capable ally and a great help in most situations, though his attitude being so similar to some nobles or town mayors he had to deal with in the past leaves him a little conflicted. Original party member. Elgroth- |A| Belrus has great respect and trust for the powerful barbarian as they often spend a lot of time together in battle relying on each other. Also considered a friend as they share a deep rage for things and are sometime left out of the loop as the others speak Elvish. Original party member. Merinthe Galalani- |A| Another elf that Belrus has mixed feelings towards, she has proven to him to be stalwart ally in any fight, bringing to bear both magics of healing and attack as well as a capable fighter. Her past gives him pause though, and he is unsure of some of the deeds she may have done before clashing with his law bringing days. Original party member. Zook Z. Pepperclank- |A| A great tactician and spell caster, Belrus rather likes the small gnome and his bag of tricks he brings forth in battle and in less extreme cases. Belrus feels protective of the smaller companion due to his size and lack of melee prowess but respects the power the gnome can bring to bear. Friends/Contacts Adalhaid Labingi- |A| A Halfing fisherman who lives to the South of Bullhelm in Larkinge, saved his young daughter from a rogue sahuagin. Dukhouk Whitbraids- |A| Hill dwarf shift boss from the mountains near Bullhelm, works in Cromer Mine. Helped flush out some goblins from a deeper mine shaft. Elman Gillio- |A| Belrus's estranged adopted brother, he has one leg from the fight in which Belrus became a folk hero. Once they were close and wanted to see the world as traveling adventures, but the relationship as fallen into a bitter and hate filled thing on Elmen's end. Blames Belrus for not saving the family. Nirdar Gillio- |D| Belrus's adopted father, was a former disciple of Torm and taught Belrus to fight and laid the ground works for becoming a paladin. Died in the sacking of Bullhelm. Tolareo Miakas- |A| A Half-elf forester who lives in the wilds near Bullhelm, he helped Belrus track down a winter wolf. Vandrad Hofflen- |A| A human commoner from a town near Urach, had family in the Western lands who Belrus had helped in the past. Wefley Gillio- |D| Belrus's adopted Mother, a once middling priestess of Chauntea who lived as a rural healer before meeting Nirdar and traveling with him. Died in the sacking of Bullhelm.' ' Enemies/Foes Bitter Snout- |D| Bugbear war chief who led a band of goblins in an attack against Bullhelm, Belrus fought and killed him in single combat that proceed him becoming a paladin. Cyric - |A| An evil god of lies. He deceived the party into thinking he was a slow witted human who followed Group 1 around, from before Belrus joined. Worst guy, would like to kill. Dalv - |A| A ancient vampire lord, from the Elvin forests of Galadriel, an old nemesis of group 1 from before Belrus joined and could have possibly been a good guy at one point before he was betrayed by the Elves and Kristen Stewart. Doesn't matter, he is undead and must be destroyed. Glimrock Clan- |A| A clan of goblins from the mountain range of the Dragon Plains, fought against Bullhelm many times in the past. Unclear of how many still live. Madam Ling - |A| A criminal leader in the Twin Dagger Cities, who deals in forbidden artifacts. She sent some goons to kill the party and capture Merinthe. She bad. Queen Judy of Klortho - |A| The queen of Klortho, she appears to be a enemy to the group and a clear one against her own people, sacrificing them and distracting them from the war she wanted to start with her sister and the demons. Category:PCs Category:Group 1